The Dauntless Divergence
by liveyourlife22
Summary: He wants to be a normal, have a normal life, but he is Divergent. No Divergent can live a normal e Divergent can resist serums and simulations. Which To some factions is dangerous. But when the Erudite and Candor go against all factions, with one main goal, to kill the Divergent Uriah must find a way to protect himself, the ones he loves, but also the other factions.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Life is hard. Really hard. I don't know if I can hide it. That I am divergent. I am Uriah. I am Dauntless.

"Uriah" Said Zeke, Uriah's brother.

"WHAT" Shouted Uriah

"Wow calm the hell down Uriah"

"Sorry Zeke but im just a little pissed off today"

"Why" Asked Zeke, sarcastically.

"Cause today is the choosing ceremony so were gonna get all these new people and I just don't want anymore people"

"Well suck it up"

Uriah gives Zeke the middle finger. Then Zeke walks away to the dining room, well Uriah started getting dressed.

Uriah went to go sit with Four when he saw Marlene and decided to sit with her instead.

"Marlene" Yelled Uriah.

"Oh hey Uriah want to eat with me"

"Yeah Sure"

"Attention everyone, after breakfast to head down to The Hub for the choosing ceremony" Yelled Amar from the large platform above their heads.

Amar is a trainer who helped with new initiates that come in. "Now there will be even more people to hide from. I wish it was normal. Normal being different." Thought Uriah.

"You seem distracted today baby"

"Well I'm just worried about these new people coming in"

"Why it's not like your divergent or anything" Marlene said Laughing.

"Yeah...I Know"

Uriah hated lying to Marlene, she was his girlfriend he should be allowed to tell her about himself and he is divergent but he can't. She would never have trusted him, because the divergent are dangerous.

'Hey Uriah" Said Four in a serious voice like he was calling him.

"Hey Four how is everyth"

"I think we need to talk meet me at the Hancock Building tonight at 10" Four said Interrupting Uriah.

"Why so urgent" Said Marlene.

"I don't think that's any of you business" Answered Four.

"Four I will be there but don't talk to Marlene that way" Uriah replied back now a little on edge.

Four walked away looking grumpy and irritated as always. Four had always seemed that way, like there was more to him, like he was hiding something but Uriah was sure he would never know what it was. But he had always wondered.

"Sorry I know Four has always been a bit of a jerk" Uriah explained to Marlene.

"Its alright but I really don't Understand Four, he has hated me from the start and I did not even do anything" Replied Marlene in a saddened voice.

"I'm sure he likes you babe" Uriah said leaning in for a kiss.

"I could get use to this" Marlene said as her and Uriah started making out.

"Get a room" Said Wilson.

Wilson is a young adult that is dauntless born.

"Wilson why don't you go hide in a room well we continue?" Marlene replied

Wilson walked away in a hurry, as Marlene and Uriah started laughing.

"Well what do you say should we walk over to the Hub as Amar Said to?" Uriah said in a worried voice.

"Sure"

Uriah and Marlene stood up, grabbed their trash, through it out and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 The Choosing Cermony

**Chapter 2**

We walked down to The Hub and sat with the rest of the Dauntless, and waited for the ceremony to start. I could not help myself but to look around, at the Candor, the truthful but inconsiderate, Abnegation the selfless but stifling, Erudite intelligent but vain, Amity peaceful but passive, and our own faction the Dauntless, brave but cruel. There is no way in hell that I would ever switch factions Dauntless has always been the best. Waiting for this Choosing Ceremony is terribly boring, it's also extremely difficult to have a conversation with anyone, because it's so loud in The Hub right now. Marlene is trying to talk to Lynn, another Dauntless born, but I can tell that Lynn can't hear anything Marlene is saying to her. But then luckily I see some old Abnegation man come out on to the stage, and that means the Choosing Ceremony is finally going to start.

"Hello people of our city I am Marcus Eaton, an Abnegation leader"

I know who this is, that guy who beat up his own kid, what a sick man.

"So how this will work as everyone knows is, I will call every one of you sixteen year olds in alphabetical order to choose your future. First up Jaina Aden" Marcus says as if he is already bored.

He handed her the knife so she can cut open her hand, so her blood drips into the faction bowl she chooses. She is from Erudite and all I can think is pick dauntless, it's the best. She cuts herself, and sticks out her hand, but I can't see what bowl she has her hand over.

"Abnegation!" Marcus Yells out and everyone cheers, but I just decide to clap. What a fool. A life of being selfless wow how boring. I hope the next person is smart about their choices.

I have had to sit and listen to what feels like a million names be called, before I'm finally called.

"Uriah Pedrad"

So I walked up, grabbed the knife from Marcus, cut my self and dripped the blood into the Dauntless bowl.

"Dauntless!" Marcus shouts, with even less enthusiasm than before. All the dauntless cheer so loud, well I walked back to my seat. I was about to zone out again when I hear some Abnegation guy get called.

"Caleb Prior" Marcus Calls.

I watch him walk up, in his stupid grey clothing, grab the knife from Marcus and makes his choice.

"Erudite!" Calls Marcus, and can't believe how stupid that poor Abnegation boy is, picking my least favorite faction. But then the stupid Erudite start cheering, and I already want to hit one of them.

"Beatrice Prior" Marcus calls. Oh so the stiffs brother. She walks up looking nervous as hell, but as everyone else she grabs the knife and puts her hand over a bowl, but it looks like she is struggling, and I want to Laugh.

"Dauntless!" Marcus calls out and everyone cheers including me, what a brave soul that girl is but I like it.

There were more people called, who choose "their future", but I wasn't paying attention. I decide to look at Marlene because I know this is the last name being called and I turn to see she is giving me the death stare.

"I thought you said we were going to come together, and sit together so we could talk, you ass" Yells Marlene as she gives me the middle finger.

"I warned you about my feelings for this ceremony" Marlene still looks like she wants to punch me in the face.

"Did you even see me go up, and pick Dauntless?" Asks Marlene, which is bad, cause I totally didn't.

"I knew it"

"I'm sorry Marlene"

"Stop talking and don't even look at me"

Wow this day couldn't get any worse.

"That officially ends this years Choosing Ceremony, you can all leave at this point" Marcus said, a bit more happily.

I look over to see if Marlene is even a bit happier with me but she's already gone. So I stand up and decide to walk back alone because I need to meet Four, at the Hancock building.

"So why did you want to meet me, instead of Zeek"

"Because Zeek is not a Divergent, who is doing a terrible job at hiding it from his girlfriend" Replies Four

"I'm trying my best and wait how do you know I'm Divergent?"

"Because I'm not stupid, and with the way you have acted lately, it doesn't take a genius to figure you out Uriah"

"Again I'm trying my best Four, but it's really hard to hide it, from someone you love"

"I Know Uriah, but try harder Amar wont kill you, but others will" Replies Four in a pleading way.

And that was it Four turned around, and walked away, but I decided to stay and look out at our city for a bit.


End file.
